<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>-Admirers-Bandit x Jager-Rainbow Six Siege- by funkylittlecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006202">-Admirers-Bandit x Jager-Rainbow Six Siege-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylittlecat/pseuds/funkylittlecat'>funkylittlecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sparring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylittlecat/pseuds/funkylittlecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hey siege shippers. this is my fave fandom and my fave ship so i love yall for loving this junk too. this is just a fic idea i could not get outta my head lol. this isn't very polished but yeah i hope u enjoy sparring to fucking as much as i do :D<br/>-TW-: non-con, degradation, harsh language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>-Admirers-Bandit x Jager-Rainbow Six Siege-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday.</p><p>3:30 pm.</p><p>Every week without fail.</p><p>That would be where you would find Marius if you were looking for him on a day like that. Why was he there you ask? Only because that date and time would be where you would find Dominic. The two had been in the same unit for years, GSG-9. But they were never ‘best buds’, they would usually just say hello to each other and that would be the extent of their conversations. Marius would always try and strike up more of a chat, but Dominic always seemed uninterested. What Dominic didn’t know was that Marius had it bad for him, like I’m talking lovesick. Marius knew from the moment Dominic looked his way he’d be obsessed. Marius was always trying to be around him and talk to him, always staring up at him with his big green eyes full of adoration. Dominic just never seemed to notice, he would always raise his eyebrow at the smaller man whenever he would smile or gaze at him momentarily and then get all flustered when he noticed he’d been caught.</p><p>Recently Marius had gotten tired of admiring from afar. Taking a little initiative he’d started to do his workout at the same time as Dominic, in hopes that something would happen. But that would take a miracle because it’s not like Marius was interacting with him. Marius was barely even exercising in fact. He would slowly jog on a treadmill that was conveniently facing Dominic and he would watch the man do his thing. Dominic was into boxing. He was so strong and powerful so it made sense. Sometimes he would have a sparring partner but that was rare, everyone knew that if you sparred with him you’d walk away defeated and with a busted lip. Marius would always be off to the side doing a half-assed set with his eyes flicking toward Dominic every 3 seconds. Watching his powerful arms launch forward a punch that could split a tree, sweat wetting his spiked chestnut hair, and drip down his gorgeous angular face onto his chiseled torso. Dominic usually wore a black tank top, exposing his muscular arms but if Marius was lucky, on hot days there was no shirt. Marius couldn’t stare too long at that sight, his sweatpants wouldn’t conceal his excitement well. Watching Dominic spar became Marius’ dirty secret. Every Thursday he’d show up and sneakily gawk at his crush. Marius felt terrible about it, he felt like a creep and a pervert. But no matter how guilty he felt, it felt so much better to watch Dominic’s muscles pound a punching bag for an hour.</p><p>It was another Thursday. Marius was going about his usual routine. He was very distractedly using a rowing machine, stealing glances at his left where Dominic was sparring with Maxim. The Russian was also extremely strong and skilled, he and Dominic were very evenly matched. Dominic always challenged Maxim to a sparring match to try and test his skills. But today something was different. Marius looked away from the pair for a moment and when he looked back Dominic was on his side and Maxim was still on his feet. Dominic had been beaten, that was the first time Marius had ever seen that happen.</p><p>“Haha! I finally beat you!”, Maxim bent over to sneer at Dominic who swiped at him angrily.</p><p>“Fuck off! I wasn’t ready. I’m getting you this time, rematch!”, Dominic jumped to his feet and gave Maxim and aggressive shove.</p><p>“Pfft, Nah I’m going home. I’ll leave with my victory, sore loser”.</p><p>Maxim picked up his things as Dominic shouted after him calling him names like ‘coward’ and ‘pussy ass bitch’. Marius watched in awe, still shocked Dominic had been defeated. Dominic suddenly whipped his head around to stare angrily at Marius. The smaller man’s heart leaped out of his chest in fear and he turned back to his rowing machine in a panic but Dominic was already storming over to him. </p><p>“You. Marius”, Dominic stood beside the slightly trembling man with a heated look on his face.</p><p>“O-Oh!... Hi Dom! What’s up?”, Marius looked up at him with a nervous half-smile.</p><p>“Get up, I’m gonna spar with you. You’re always fucking staring at me, what’s up with that anyway? You wanna go?”, Dominic grabbed Marius by his arm and yanked him up off of the rowing machine and started pulling him over to the ring.</p><p>“W-Wah! Dominic wait!”, Marius pulled on his sweaty arm but there was no releasing his iron grip. Dominic tossed Marius into the ring and hopped in after him.</p><p>“You know how to spar?”, Dominic assumed a sparring stance, his whole body tensed beautifully. Marius was both aroused and scared shitless.</p><p>“U-Uhm… Yeah...”, Marius gulped and tried to mirror Dominic’s stance but he looked like he could barely open a jam jar.</p><p>“Yeah sure, you can. I won’t go easy on you tiny. But I won’t kill ya”, Dominic smirked cruelly.</p><p>The larger man started to slowly move in a circle around Marius. The smaller man’s knees were quivering, he felt like a deer being hunted by a wolf. Marius followed Dominic with his eyes, watching for his sudden moves. Dominic lunged forward with a blow that would have knocked Marius through the wall, if it had hit him. Marius ducked with perfect timing, throwing Dominic off his offensive advance and shocking him.</p><p>“Wha?? Oi! Don’t you duck, c’mere!”, Dominic charged towards him in an attempt to throw him against the mat with his body like a linebacker. But again, Marius dodged and scooted to the side letting Dominic slide on his back.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry!”, Marius held his hands up, eyes wide with fear.</p><p>“HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT? That’s it when I catch you you’re never gonna walk again!”.</p><p>Dominic furiously got to his feet and continued to throw unsuccessful punches at the smaller man. Marius was barely aware of what he was doing or how he could even do it. Marius was actually a really intelligent, calculated person and while he had been watching Dominic spar he had subconsciously been memorizing his moves and pattern of fighting. He could predict what the man would do the moment he poised himself to strike. Dominic was grunting in rage as he swung over and over again at Marius.</p><p>“D-Dominic! I’m sorr-”.</p><p>“HOLD FUCKING STILL!”, Dominic roared, echoing around the gym.</p><p>Dominic must have noticed that Marius was predicting his movements, he was also smart in his own right. The larger man threw Marius a curveball and did something he was sure he’d never done before and ducked low, swiping Marius’s legs out from under him with a swift kick to his shins. Marius was flung forward onto the mat with a thud and Dominic was immediately on top of him pinning his legs down with one of his forelegs while his other foot was joining one of his hands with pinning Marius’ wrists to the mat.</p><p>“Fuck you. I fucking got you...”, Dominic panted, cutting into Marius with his sharp grin and piercing eyes.</p><p>“Please! Dominic, you don’t have to hurt me!”, Marius whimpered, struggling on his belly under his captor.</p><p>“Shut up! Start praying tiny”, Dominic used his one free hand to grasp the back of Marius’ neck. Then there was a moment of silence.</p><p>“You’re a fucking pervert arent you?”.</p><p>Marius stopped breathing for a moment, he stared at Dominic letting out quick choked breaths.</p><p>“W-What?!”, Marius squeaked.</p><p>“I know exactly what you’re doing. Coming here every Thursday and ONLY every Thursday. You know I’m always here at that time and you’re always here eyeing me up”.</p><p>“N-No! That’s not it! Why would I do that?”, Marius started to tear up in embarrassment that he’d been found out.</p><p>“Oh yes it fucking is, you’re fucking disgusting. You like watching my big fuckin’ arms get all sweaty right? That fucking turns you on ya little whore”.</p><p>“Dominic!”.</p><p>“I’m fucking right arent I?! Look at you getting all red, I’m absolutely correct”, Dominic smiled viciously at the whimpering and sobbing boy beneath him. </p><p>“Be quiet!... Someone’s gonna hear you!”.</p><p>“Haha. Afraid people are gonna find out how much of a slut you are? Everyone’s already gone home. But don’t worry, they’ll find out soon enough”. </p><p>Marius whined quietly as fat tears rolled down his burning red cheeks, he’d never been so ashamed.</p><p>“I-I’m so sorry Dominic!... I’m so disgusting… I’ll never bother you aga-”.</p><p>“Oh shut up, crying won’t fix anything”, Dominic chuckled and brought his face down to Marius’.</p><p>“I know just what you want. And I’ve known you’ve wanted it for fucking ever. I’m more observant than you think, dumbass”.</p><p>“I don’t want anything!”, Marius wailed.</p><p>“Yes, you do. You want me to rip you a new one. You want me to rearrange your guts. You want me to bend you over and fuck your tiny brains out”. Marius gasped and turned a dark shade of pink. You could for sure hear his heart pounding in his chest. </p><p>“Silence makes you very guilty, Marius”, Dominic brought his mouth up to Marius’ ear, “that’s just what you want, isn’t it?~”.</p><p>They stayed like that for a second. Marius let out a quiet mumble.</p><p>“Hmm? What did you say, whore?”.</p><p>“...Yes”.</p><p>“SPEAK UP!”, Dominic picked up Marius’ neck and smacked his head down on the floor again.</p><p>“YES! Yes! Ouch… ”, Marius wept into the mat.</p><p>A grin spread across Dominic’s face, pleased with himself. He lowered his hips more so that they were pushing down on Marius’ plush ass. The smaller man yelped. There was definitely something solid pressing into him.</p><p>“That’s right. You want me to fuck you so bad it makes you look stupid”.</p><p>Marius had stopped crying, he was now nervously whimpering under Dominic. The larger man slid his hand under Marius’ neck to grasp his throat and he pulled his head up towards him.</p><p>“Tell me how bad you want it, tiny~”.</p><p>“A-Ah… no...”.</p><p>“Do not tell me no. Fucking tell me how bad you wanna get wrecked. Say how much of a fucking slut you are”, Dominic growled deeply into his ear.</p><p>“… R-Really bad...”, Marius squeezed his eyes shut in shame.</p><p>“How bad you little bitch?”, Dominic squeezed Marius’ windpipe softly.</p><p>“Really really bad… Dominic, please... ”, Marius let out a slight breathy moan.</p><p>“Lucky you, any other day I’d beat the shit out of you for being a little whore. But today, I kinda wanna see what that little ass can do”, Dominic snickered and swiped his tongue along Marius’ pink cheek. </p><p>The smaller man let a sigh escape his lips, he’d never been so turned on in his life. Dominic released his throat and brought his hand down to Marius’ shorts and he roughly tore them down the middle, quite effortlessly. The cold air slapped Marius on his pale smooth ass.</p><p>“Damn~”, Dominic grinned and ran his hands over Marius’ soft ass, “I gotta admit. I didn't think you’d look that good. What’s a loser like you doing with an ass like this?”.</p><p>Marius’ heart sung at the compliment, he giggled quietly and looked back at Dominic with his glossy green eyes. Dominic grabbed Marius by the hair and pulled his head back, cutting off his gazing.</p><p>“You can gawk at me later, tiny”.</p><p>Dominic used his free hand to maneuver his own pants down. Marius flinched as he felt something warm and heavy flop onto his plush ass. No wondering what that was. He twitched again when he felt a warm, wet glob of saliva hit the cleft of his ass and slide along his hole.<br/>
“D-Dominic… c-can I ask you to be gentle?-”, Marius glanced back at Dominic. He was inexperienced, in fact, he’d never had sex with a guy before and he doubted what he did to himself with his own hands before would not at all be comparable to what Dominic’s formidable weapon could inflict on him.</p><p>“What did you say?”, Dominic raised his eyebrows, uh oh.</p><p>“Uhm… can you be gentle with me?”, Marius repeated sheepishly.</p><p>“EH? Fuck no! You wanna be a whore and eye me up then you’re gonna get what you deserve. Plus, I’m gonna pound you extra just for that little question”, Dominic smacked Marius hard on his cushy ass. The smaller man shrieked and began to squirm under Dominic but it was far too late for all of that.</p><p>Dominic prodded Marius’ twitching hole with the tip of his cock. Slowly he began to push it deeper into the whimpering boy under him, wanting to watch that tight space swallow him. Marius bit his lip as he felt it begin to push into him. It felt quite alright actually, Marius was managing it fine. His face relaxed in relief.</p><p>“O-Okay… that's not so bad haha...”, Marius giggled.</p><p>“Oh? You think that’s it? What do I look like, an impotent little brat like yourself?”, Dominic grinned maliciously, “It ain't even halfway in yet”.</p><p>Before Marius had time to process that, Dominic had launched his hips forward with such force that Marius had slid forward on the mat. The size of Dominic’s cock was known as soon as it punched Marius at the bottom of the stomach.</p><p>“ARGH!!! OH my god! Take it out!!!”, Marius shivered and writhed, trying to move away. That thing felt like it was filling his whole body. His hole was stretched wider than it had ever been before and Marius was sure that if he could look at his stomach, the tip of Dominic’s dick would be able to be seen protruding from his body.</p><p>Dominic seemed to revel in the pained cries of the small man beneath him. His hips were pressed firmly against Marius’ quivering ass, it pulsed around his cock as if it was trying to pull it deeper. For once, Dominic wished his dick was just a bit bigger so he could satisfy the pull of Marius’ insides.</p><p>“Oh god yes. Look at your greedy ass trying to suck me in deeper”.</p><p>Dominic’s eyes were electric with lust as they stared down at the point where he and Marius met. The boy's back was in such a beautiful curve as he propped himself up on his knees as much as he could under the pressure Dominic was putting on him. Moany breaths escaped his lips, his eyes were squeezed shut on his dark pink face.</p><p>“Ow… Can you take it out a little bit, Dominic?...”, Marius said in a hushed voice, making momentary eye contact with Dominic’s fierce gaze.</p><p>“A little bit?”.</p><p>Dominic raised his eyebrow but he actually complied. He lifted his hips off of Marius, pulling his cock out about a quarter. Marius sighed, happy that the feeling of his insides being squashed by the sheer length was slightly eased.</p><p>“But I’m gonna put this right back in”.</p><p>Before Marius could catch a proper breath Dominic had thrust himself straight back into the depths of Marius’ insides. He yelped in shock as Dominic began to drag it in and out over and over again. Dominic was fucking him. It was the real deal. Part of Marius wanted to get away, it rather hurt. Another part of him could feel the sensation start to get less painful and more pleasant. Part of him could feel the desire build in his chest and the excitement fill his head in the realisation that his crush was fucking him raw into the gym mat. Before Marius knew it he began to moan and whine onto the plastic mat as the strong man above him continued to drill his sloppy ass.</p><p>“Ah, having a good time, are we? Keep making those sounds, pretty boy~”, Dominic smirked at Marius’ moans of submission.</p><p>The smaller man’s face turned even darker pink at the name Dominic had just called him. Being addressed as a slut and a whore did turn Marius on to a degree, but Dominic had just called him pretty and his heart was aglow. Marius started to mewl louder, uttering Dominic’s name on his soft lips. Dominic removed his foot that was pinning Marius’ wrist to the floor, thank god, that had begun to hurt. Instead, he put it down with his other so he could get better leverage and fuck the boy faster.</p><p>“Ghuaah!!! Ngh..- hah-..~”, Marius was doing everything he could to keep his wails of pleasure inside, only letting choked moans escape his mouth. </p><p>Dominic then pinned both of Marius’ wrists above his head and leaned down slowly to kiss him on the back of his neck as he railed in and out of his backdoor. Marius froze slightly at the small gesture of affection. He didn’t expect Dominic to touch him in a gentle way at all. The small kiss made Marius more warm inside than whatever Dominic’s dick could.</p><p>“D-Dommy~”, Marius stuttered as he turned his damp and red face to Dominic, “can you kiss me more?...”.</p><p>Dominic’s cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink at the nickname Marius had coo’ed. He hated to admit it but the boy made his heart race too. Even before all of this. Dominic had caught on to Marius’ feelings but he didn’t say anything, afraid he was reading him wrong. Dominic noticed Marius had started coming to the gym only when he was there. The more Marius showed up at the gym and snuck peeks at him, the more Dominic began to catch feelings for him. He took more notice of his fair skin, his soft pink cheeks, his plush but strong legs, how his fluffy hair bounced as he jogged lazily on the treadmill, how his green eyes would twinkle gently when he glanced over. It would be safe to say Dominic had it bad for Marius, almost to the same extent Marius had for him.</p><p>“Heh…”, Dominic smirked, looking away to save face, “what you liked that more than the rest?”.</p><p>“N-No, it all feels so good”, Marius panted, eyes half-lidded, “I just like your kisses…”.</p><p>Dominic brought his gaze back to Marius when he said that. Their eyes locked for a brief moment and it felt like time came to a standstill as they stared back at each other with the same level of attraction. Dominic leaned down and pressed his lips to Marius’. The smaller man sighed happily as their lips met, humming slightly into Dominic’s mouth. </p><p>Dominic slowed down on Marius slightly. It was no longer about him. It was now about Marius. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest, he’d kind of forced himself on the guy. Dominic put his hands over Marius’ and intertwined their fingers in an attempt to be tender. And oh boy, did that work. Marius gasped quietly and stroked Dominic’s hands with his thumbs. He looked over his shoulder at the man above him and Dominic was sure he saw hearts in Marius’ eyes.<br/>
They say people fall in love when you least expect it. Balls deep inside his teammate on the floor of the gym was for sure when Dominic least expected he’d fall for someone. Dominic’s mouth parted slightly as he gazed at Marius, he could almost feel the Cupid’s arrow pierce his heart. He quickly leaned down and attacked Marius’ red, wet lips with a rushed and sloppy kiss that caught the small man by surprise. Dominic grabbed Marius by the cheeks with his hand and abused his little mouth, stifling the moans that spilled from his lips slightly. He fucked into Marius’ hard, sending his small frame trembling and jolting with each slap of his hips.</p><p>“A-Ah! F-fu… D-Dominic! … Gonna… I-I’m gonna b-break..”, Marius stuttered through his mewls and Dominic’s kisses.</p><p>“Hmgh… Me too”, Dominic grunted, “can I shoot in you?”.</p><p>“A-Aha… F-Fire away soldier...”, Marius giggled, a wobbly smile spread across his tear-stained, flushed face.</p><p>Dominic grinned at Marius’ way of putting it. He slid his hand onto Marius’ belly and held him up as he bottomed out and emptied himself into Marius’ warm insides that seemed to gulp every drop up. Marius let out a choked scream as his legs shuddered. He arched his back down and spurted cum all over the mat beneath them. Dominic looked at Marius, he’d made him cum without even touching his dick. He made him feel that good? Dominic growled happily as he pumped out the rest of his orgasm with Marius shivering under him. He sighed and flopped over to the side, worn out by the whole ordeal. </p><p>“Are you okay Dommy?...”, Marius looked at Dominic with glazed over eyes, the side of his face smooshed onto the mat, completely blissed out.</p><p>Dominic frowned and pulled Marius into his arms and hugged him softly. Marius seriously enjoyed whenever Dominic showed sudden out-of-character tenderness because every time he would make a gleeful little noise and return that affection. </p><p>“I’m fine, are you okay?”, Dominic held an exhausted Marius to his chest.</p><p>“Yeah… I’m great”, Marius smiled softly, the warm glow on his cheeks made Dominic’s heart do a summersault. Dominic picked himself up and helped Marius find his feet. The shorter man hazily pulled his clothes back into place when he caught sight of the puddle of sweat and fluids that pooled in the center of the mat.</p><p>“Ah, crap… we should probably clean that”.</p><p>“Hmh. Ah fuck it, the Janitor will have a nice surprise”.</p><p>“Dom, you’re a cruel man”, Marius crossed his arms.</p><p>“Yeah, thought you’d have learned that by now”, Dominic grinned, “or do you want me to teach you again?~”.</p><p>Marius’ cheeks returned to a bright scarlet colour and he grumbled something. He was so cute when he was mad.</p><p>“Heh, c’mon tiny. Let's go home and clean you up”, Dominic placed his hand on Marius’ lower back and pushed him along gently.</p><p>“...Can I stay over?”, Marius asked hopefully but then turned away shyly.</p><p>“Sure thing. I knew you’d be after more”.</p><p>“Dominic!”.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>